


now and forevermore

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Alyosha [28]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Family Fluff, Fatherhood, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Parenthood, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: A storm and a story.





	now and forevermore

**Author's Note:**

> Set months before the epilogue to "you'll be amazed what you'll find"

Nao's cries reduced to frightened little whines as Victor shushed her gently, holding her close to his chest. Yuuri sat next to his husband on the edge of the bed, fighting a yawn.

A thunderstorm had woken month old Nao up, and she'd cried so pitifully Victor beat Yuuri to her, cooing to her softly to console her as the storm raged outside.

"I should check on Alyosha," Yuuri said softly, knowing that their son would probably be frightened.

Victor nodded in agreement, and just as Yuuri was about to get up the door to their room opened slightly, and Alyosha's small form peeked into the room.

"Did the storm scare you, Alyosha?" Victor asked with a warm smile.

Their son didn't reply immediately, biting his lip right before thunder rumbled loudly outside, quickly followed by a frightening crack that made Yuuri flinch.

Alyosha gasped and bolted into the room, hiding his face in Yuuri's middle. Yuuri stroked his hair to soothe him, telling him reassuringly, "You are so brave, coming all the way here by yourself." Alyosha peeked up at him, and Yuuri added with a smile, "Want to tell your sister a story?"

Nao was still whimpering in Victor's arms, and Alyosha turned his attention to her. He'd been enchanted by her ever since first seeing her, and took it upon himself to tell her every story Yuuri and Victor had ever told him. He smiled and clambered up to sit in the tight space between his parents, deciding, "I'll tell her the one about Balda."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
